Hopeless Wanderer
by Liz Night
Summary: Three months into his training, Anakin is acting out and feels alone. Obi-Wan, plagued by self doubt and lingering grief over Qui-Gon, unintentionally pushes him away. Anakin rashly runs away from the temple and Obi-Wan follows, determined to fix their relationship.


I really wanted to write them early in their relationship, because we don't see it. I thought that Anakin has left everything he knew behind to follow this path and he and Obi-Wan both were set adrift with only each other after Qui-Gon's death.

Playlist for this one:

1\. Heavy- Linkin Park

2\. Don't Stay- X Ambassadors

3\. Hopeless Wanderer- Mumford & Sons

Happy reading!

Obikin week day three: First Time/ Broken

Hopeless Wanderer

* * *

Anakin jerked back, eyes wide.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, head tilting to the side.

"I just set off an explosion in our rooms," Anakin said slowly.

"I know?" Obi-Wan said, face screwed in confusion still. "I said that it's okay. It was a small one."

Anakin stepped back, anger building in his stomach. "It's okay? You always say that! The other padawans ask me how I get away with so much!"

"Is there a problem?"

Anakin's back hit the wall. "You never get angry. You never raise your voice. Do you even care at all?"

Before Obi-Wan could respond, Anakin spun and raced out the door.

Obi-Wan sagged and rubbed his face. Had he really broken the fragile bond between him and his new padawan? It was just so hard to connect with another person in so similar a way as he had with Qui-Gon.

Hell, Anakin was even the Chosen One and Qui-Gon, the temple, the _whole galaxy_ expected him, a green knight, to train the boy.

He'd given his word to his dying master, had pledged to be the boy's master before Yoda and the Council. But could he really? When he could still feel the enticing brushes of the Dark Side of the Force from his duel with Darth Maul?

What if he led Anakin and himself to the Dark Side? He shuddered at the thought.

Wearily, he got to his feet and started to search for his distraught padawan. Together, they would figure out what they both needed.

Obi-Wan checked with all of the padawans that Anakin had befriended and all of the places that he frequented. The young blond was nowhere to be found.

"Knight Kenobi, is everything okay?"

Obi-Wan turned and found Master Windu staring at him. "Master Windu, I think...well...Anakin…"

"Is there a problem with your padawan, knight?"

Obi-Wan swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "I think… I think that he may have run away."

"Why?"

"He was upset when we spoke last and I haven't been able to find him," Obi-Wan answered.

"Have you checked your bond?" Windu asked gently.

Obi-Wan blushed. "Our bond isn't that strong as of yet, Master Windu."

The older man froze. "Your padawan has been here for three months, Kenobi. Why would you wait so long to strengthen the bond?"

Obi-Wan stared at the master's feet. "There are many reasons. But the primary one is that I'm still experiencing pain from the broken bond with Master Qui-Gon. I wanted to save him from feeling any of that."

Windu's face softened. "Kenobi, after we find your padawan, you are both going to meet with a healer."

"Yes, Master Windu."

"Now, let's find him."

Even with the added help of Windu searching, time was still passing without any sign of Anakin. As the sun began to set over the temple, they began asking the guards and those that oversaw all of the Jedi's transports.

News reached them finally of a short range ship that had disappeared near the same time that Anakin had. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief when they were able to use the tracking device built into the ship to locate it on a nearby planet that could support life.

"Would you like my help, Knight Kenobi?" Windu offered.

"No, thank you," Obi-Wan replied. "I believe that I have to fix this by myself."

Windu nodded approvingly. "Very well. We'll wait for you both to return."

"Thank you, Master Windu," Obi-Wan said before climbing into his own ship and setting the planet's coordinates into the navigation computer. He waited till they cleared him for lift off and sped out of the hanger.

The planet that Anakin had run off to was as different from Tatooine as it was possible to be. Obi-Wan landed next to the ship that Anakin had taken and looked up at the sky. It was dark and rain poured down. As he opened the hatch and scrambled down the slick ship a chill set into his quickly dampening clothes. Mountains and trees rose up around him.

"Anakin," he shouted. "Anakin, where are you?"

Only the sound of rain falling on leaves answered him.

He ran to the boy's ship and inspected the ground in the dim light. Finally, he made out footprints leading into the forest to the side. Slowly, he followed, calling for his padawan as he went.

The ground was slick and sank under Obi-Wan's feet. More than once he had to catch himself on a tree trunk.

He heard a rustle behind him and turned. "Anakin?" he called, following the sound through the brush. There was a louder sound, branches breaking under a mid-sized animal as it ran from him on four legs. He looked down into a gulley only a few feet away.

Obi-Wan sighed as he turned, calling for his padawan again. But the ground gave out beneath him and he found himself freefalling.

" _Obi-Wan!"_ was all he heard before the world went dark.

* * *

Obi-Wan groaned as small hands gripped his shoulders.

"Master, you're awake!"

He opened his eyes and saw Anakin sitting over him, pale and cold, but uninjured.

"What happened?" he asked between coughs. His whole body hurt and it felt like he was covered in cold mud.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault," Anakin said, tears dripping down his face with the rain.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, trying to lift his left arm. He instantly regretted that action when pain burned through the limb. He tried his other arm and was relieved that he could only feel bruises and a few cuts. He pulled his padawan closer. "Calm down and breath."

Anakin sniffled, but did as he was told.

"Now, tell me the situation."

"I saw you fall," Anakin said, voice thick. "I climbed down a tree and found you lying halfway in the stream. I dragged you out to here. Master, your head is bleeding."

"That explains the headache," he said, staring at the stream that could have killed him before Anakin had reached him if he had fallen any more worse than he had. He tested which of his pains were among the worst. "I think that my ankle is broken and I dislocated my shoulder."

Anakin cried out, burying his face further in the other man's robes.

"Hush," Obi-Wan said softly, wrapping his robe around them both. "Do you have any supplies?"

Anakin shook his head. "I wasn't thinking."

Obi-Wan nodded. "We'll be okay. The Jedi are waiting for us to return. They'll send someone when it takes too long."

"I'm sorry, Master. I shouldn't have run away like that."

Obi-Wan held the boy tighter. "No, you shouldn't have. Now, I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a problem between us?"

"Of course not-"

"Why did you run away?"

Anakin flinched and silenced.

"Why do you think that I don't care about you?"

"You don't react,"Anakin admitted. "You seem...far away. I watch the other padawans with their masters and I know that we're different."

"You're lonely?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

Anakin nodded into his chest.

"That's my fault," he said. "I'm sorry. My own apprenticeship was… unconventional? Qui-Gon wasn't the typical Jedi. I'm still learning how to be a master."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," Anakin said, softly, holding tight to his master.

"It's okay. He's part of the Force now. It gives me the start of peace," Obi-Wan said. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, Master."

"When it's just the two of us, you can use my name, no title or anything. Around the others it cannot be helped, but I do want you to feel comfortable with me."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan," Anakin marvelled at the new privilege. "Do you really think that they'll come?"

Obi-Wan brushed a hand through blond curls. "Master Windu was with me when we found where you were. He expects us to return soon."

Anakin nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help you, Obi-Wan?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how to make a splint?"

"Yes. Do you want me to make one for your ankle?" he asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Then I'll need your help with my shoulder."

Anakin gulped, but set to work splinting the knight's leg. Obi-Wan felt his pride grow in his padawan as Anakin needed few directions.

"Obi-Wan, why'd you come after me? You got hurt. You didn't know what this planet would be like."

"Neither did you," Obi-Wan replied, gritting his teeth as his leg was jostled slightly. "Anakin, you're my padawan. I know that I'm… emotionally constipated?" Anakin grinned up at him. "But I really do care. And the healers will be able to fix my injuries without any problems. I'm more concerned about fixing our relationship."

Anakin sat back, blushing. "I think that I'm done with your ankle."

"Okay, come here," Obi-Wan said, motioning him to his injured side.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said as he got close and set his hands near the man's shoulder. "I'm happy that you're my master."

Obi-Wan turned towards him, mouth opening, and then the boy popped the injured shoulder back in place. His scream echoed around them, until Obi-Wan forced himself to grit his teeth together.

"I'm sorry," Anakin said, folding the man's arm close to his body and stepped back to his other side.

"It's okay," he replied, voice hoarse. "Thank you."

Anakin curled tight to his side, his hair brushing Obi-Wan's chin. The man leaned his head down, resting his head on the blond's. "I'm going to rest for a moment. Wake me in a while or if anything happens."

"Okay, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, skinny arms wrapping around him.

He was going to make the boy start eating more when they returned, he thought as weariness pulled him under.

* * *

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said, a hand on the man's good shoulder. "Obi-Wan, wake up."

His head lolled on his shoulder.

"Obi-Wan," he cried out. "Please wake up! Master!"

Cold fingers fumbled for the man's neck, feeling for his pulse. He sighed as he felt it thrum beneath his hand.

"Please, Master," Anakin whispered, fingers not moving. "Don't die. I need you."

The rain fell around them, the only sound being the drops as they struck leaves. Anakin began whispering, telling his unconscious master anything that he could. He pleaded with him, begging him to stay alive and by his side. He lost all track of time, nothing but the two of them, the rain, and his words existing for a short time.

"Obi-Wan! Anakin!"

Anakin's head jerked up. He'd heard that shouting voice before in lightsaber practice.

"Master Windu," he screamed. "We're down here! Obi-Wan's hurt. He won't wake up!"

He heard curses above him. And then the man was scrambling down a tree root into the ravine.

"How long has he been like this?" he asked, checking over the young knight.

"I don't know," Anakin whispered. "He said that he was going to rest. I tried to wake him after a little while and he wouldn't."

Windu looked down at the young padawan, clinging to his master. "It will be okay. I brought a few knights and a healer with me."

Anakin clenched his eyes shut. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to a darkened room that he quickly recognized as part of the Halls of Healing. His body was still sore, but many of the worst aches had become more comfortable. There was a warmth at his side.

"The healers moved him whenever they caught him, but I thought that he might comfort you when you woke up," Windu said from beside him.

"How long has it been?"Obi-Wan rasped, running a hand through blond hair. The small body beside him curled closer, a blanket tugged over thin shoulders. "Is he okay?"

"We got you off of that puddle of a planet eight hours ago," Windu answered, handing him water to sip. "He was chilled, but he hasn't left your side since."

"When did you come to rescue us? I thought that it would take several hours, even if I didn't tell Anakin that."

Windu shifted. "Your padawan is very strong in the Force. I was beginning to worry when he projected into the Force. I've since heard that it woke some Jedi out of sleep. I suggest that you begin teaching him meditation soon."

Obi-Wan looked down at his charge with wide eyes. "We were a planet away and he woke Jedi here?"

Windu nodded. "I believe that it was when he tried to wake you."

Obi-Wan's face fell and he groaned quietly. "Concussion?"

"Concussion, broken ankle, dislocated shoulder, two broken ribs, and multiple cuts and bruises," Windu listed. "You couldn't have fallen down a smaller ravine?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "When I do things, I do them well?"

Windu smiled. "I'll go see if they'll let you have anything to eat."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said as the master left the room. He looked down at Anakin, the boy sleeping with an arm flung over Obi-Wan's waist. He wrapped an arm around him. "I don't think either of us will be lonely anymore."


End file.
